1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to remote controlled golf caddies and, more particularly, is directed to a steering mechanism for such remote controlled golf caddies.
2. Description of Related Art
One method of carrying golf clubs over the fairways of a golf course has been through the use of a motorized golf caddie. While there exists a variety of types of motorized caddies, including some which the golfer may ride on, those motorized golf caddies which are directed by a remote control have recently been popular. Such remote controlled golf caddies allow the golfer to reap the exercise benefits of walking the golf course without having to carry a heavy bag of golf clubs or worry about manually directing the caddie.
Generally, the remote controlled golf caddies of the type described are directed by means of radio signals sent by the user of the remote control to the caddie. These signals are processed and instruct the caddie to stop or move forward, left or right as desired.
For steering the caddie in a left or right direction, the caddie is equipped with a receiver to process the left and right directional signals sent by the remote control. These signals are transmitted to a steering mechanism which includes a drive motor positively coupled through interlocking gears or linkage to a steering assembly having a steering wheel. The drive motor, depending on the signal received from the remote control, will turn the gears in either a left or right direction. The gears will then turn the steering assembly accordingly.
A major difficulty with the steering mechanisms of the type discussed above is that by positively coupling the motor to the steering wheel assembly, the steering wheel assembly cannot become disengaged from the motor. Thus, when the caddie runs into an obstruction, such as a pothole, a shock is sent through the steering assembly and the gear coupling back to the motor. Indeed, such a shock may reverse the direction of the motor. This can cause great damage to the gears which couple the drive motor and steering assembly, as well as to the drive motor itself. Once the gears and motor have been damaged, the caddie is useless until repairs can be made by a repair shop. These repairs can be very expensive.
Also, remote controlled steering mechanisms of the type described generally will continue to turn in the direction dictated by the user of the remote control until another signal is sent which turns the golf caddie back to a straight course. For example, at the end of a left turn, the user would have to turn the mechanism right until the caddie was brought back to a centered position. Sometimes, continual switching between left and right is required before the caddie is exactly straightened, causing frustration to the golfer operating the remote control.